A Glimpse into the Past
by DarkStarGirl
Summary: This is a tiny flashback when Kaoru was young. She never knew Momoko and Miyako back then, so there was no PPGZ. This is how she cherished the name Buttercup. Something i made up when i was bored :P sorry if it's that bad
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Kaoru that was about her past and even she doesn't remember that clearly. This is a tiny little flashback. I was bored… so yeah.

…

"Mama! Why do I have to stay here? "I said, being a 5 year old doesn't help get my own decisions a lot does it?

"Aww...my dear Kaoru, you should come here and play with other kids just to make friends!" says my mommy.

"But I have my own friends!"

"Not including your father and brothers or toys of yours honey. Besides, it is a great chance to know them once in a while, maybe find some friends that would make you even look even prettier."

"Mama…I don't want to stay here, I don't want to make friends!"

"Come on Kaoru, it's the park! One of the greatest places for somebody your age! Learn to appreciate it!"

"But…"

"Let me show you somewhere that makes this park one of the most beautiful parks in the city!"

"What is it Mama?"

We walked to a field… a field of pretty flowers that I have ever seen.

"Mommy," I said "What are these? They are so pretty!"

"That my dear are a field of buttercups. They aren't a common flower. Now, it's just mostly blossoms and roses." My mother says, "Well let me go rest at a bench near the playground while you go play with other kids."

She left me before those pretty flowers. They were so pretty, I would want to treasure this moment forever. (*this was when Kaoru wasn't that tomboyish, she was a regular girl, but not a girly girl) When I tried to walk to the swings, there were two girls. One with a bow with a ponytail and another with pigtails, they didn't look like they knew anybody.

"Hi! Want to play with us? Do you want to play on the swings with us too?" says the girl with the red bow.

"Come on! Even we don't know each other! The more the merrier!" says the one in pigtails.

"Uh… sure." I said.

After a little while, we were done playing and they had to come home. The girl with that big bow was already gone, and the one with pigtails was about to leave but then she came up to me and asked,

"Hey! What's your name? Just so I could remember you if we ever see each other in the park again!" Her face was cheerful and was eager to meet again.

"OH! Um… my name is Matsubara Kaoru." I replied.

"Well, nice to meet you! My name is-" then her grandmother called her and she really had to go home this time. She ran and yelled, "Bye Kaoru! Someday we would meet again!"

It was still the afternoon. I walked to my mommy and I told her, "Mommy! This park is awesome!"

"See Kaoru honey? I told you so. You make new friends yet?"

"Yeah! I did! But they had to go home and do something."

"Aww… it is ok honey, go and play some more. I need to finish this novel that I'm halfway through."

"OK Mommy!" I said. This park was more awesome than I expected.

I was running to the buttercup field and accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" It was a boy that looked a little older than me, like at least a year.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Here let me help you up." He said. He had similar features as me. That's rare. I have never seen anybody before that had the same hair and eye color, but his hair was spiked up.

"What are you doing at a buttercup field?" I said.

"That's what I should be asking you. I'm only here to help keep these flowers safe from the future. There was a rumor that the park is going to use this area as another playground, which is already big enough. They are beautiful… I don't want them to all die at the same time."

"Really?" I said, starting to tear up, the flowers are so pretty though.

"Hmmm… you look like you care about them too. I guess I'll call you Buttercup instead of your real name, ok?"

"Sure!" I said. I like that name. It makes me feel good. But then I replied, "Then what do I call you?"

"It's ok. You don't have to call me anything. Hey there is an empty field at the other side of the park! Do you want to go? Come on it's just you and me planting one of your favorite flowers Buttercup!"

We walked to the other side. It looked about the same size, but a little bigger. But no one ever notices this spot since there are a bunch of trees in the way and I think this spot is perfect.

…

It was sunset, and we were done planting more of these Buttercups. But just then…

"Hey! You kids! Don't mess with the park's property!" said an officer. I guess he saw us.

"Come on Buttercup! Run!" said the boy. We ran to a spot close to that other field.

"Son! Time to go home!" I thought that was the boy's mother.

"Ok! Go ahead I'll go home by myself!" he said. But he's allowed to do that? I wish I had that kind of freedom.

"Bye, bye! Buttercup!" Then he carved something into a tree not so far away from the new field.

_3 Buttercup. We will meet in ten years! Nobody would ever to find this spot except you and me! Hope to see you when we later grow up!_

I still don't know how to read yet. I wish to come back again. All the time for the rest of my life.

"Well see you in ten years in this exact spot Buttercup, in this exact day. Bye." Then he went home.

…

I went to my mama. I told her everything while we were walking home. She said that it's cute that I have already made I promise to a boy and seems so romantic. What does that word mean? I wonder. She marked it on the calendar, and on my photo with a buttercup in my hand. I wonder if we even remember that long, I smiled at that thought.

_Then everything became a blur slowly over time, luckily it was recorded in writing in the photo that she had found exactly a day before 10 years. She wonders if that promise was too big to handle, but she didn't want to break it. The park that used to have that first beautiful field of buttercups were now gone, like that boy said, luckily that 2__nd__ was still standing unnoticed. She wonders who that boy was and she was anxious to meet him again in ten years… _


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW… o.o I never knew this story would be that interesting to you guys….. me being a good mood today, I shall update the sequel that I wasn't really planning for. I will update my other story later and put it on hold, (I'm halfway done for the next chapter, and I won't spoil it for you guys :3) and I hope this next chapter will entertain you and your emotions. Please don't hurt me! . especially you Kaoru! I just wanted to be a little creative. :D**

* * *

><p>"MOM!" I said. I am still Kaoru Matsubara and proud of it. I am now 15! 2 years ever since Him was defeated and 1 year being reunited with the other PPGZ and our other alliances, the RRBZ! (AN: Mentioned in the other story, 'BACK IN ACTION!') I needed my own mom to help me with something in school… it was for a project, I needed to find pictures of myself growing up until now. UGH. I forgot where my own childhood pictures are!

"Mom, do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Oh dear Kaoru…."

"What happened Mom?" I asked curiously

"I forgot about all of this…" She said quietly.

"Forget about what? Mom…"

"Kaoru honey… when is that project due?"

"Like 3 or 4 days later, I'm not really planning to procrastinate."

"GOOD! WE STILL HAVE TIME!"

"WHAT? WHY? What is this for? I wanted to make sure that I get an A!"

She dragged me out of the house. She LITERALLY DRAGGED me out of the house.

"Boys! I'll go somewhere with Kaoru! Take care of the house for me!" my Mom…..she actually said that.

I wonder why she was doing this in the first place. Dang, why can't there be crime right now? I'm trying to think what happened to her, it was like she forgot this certain event. Wait… wasn't she holding photo? I think she put it in her purse… I decided to look inside it. There! I finally found it! It was an old picture of me… holding a flower… I looked kind of cute. But that me is gone now isn't it? This was that 'me' that my own mother used to adore. But then I noticed something on the back that seemed suspicious to me. A date, 10 years later? At the exact place and time? Where would this be? Then my mom looked over to me.

"Kaoru, do you remember what happened that day?"

"Not really mom."

"Really? Well according to the writing, you were supposed to meet up with someone important to you after ten years. Do you remember where was this?"

"Looks like the park right? But I don't remember seeing this field… did I? Is it the one that was destroyed?"

"Wait there's more than one field?" my mom asked.

"Yea… a long time ago when I met…" I stopped. I was about to say something, something about my own past. I had actually forgot.

_Flashback:_

_I was running to the buttercup field and accidentally bumped into somebody._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going!" It was a boy that looked a little older than me, like at least a year._

"_I'm sorry!" I said. _

"_Here let me help you up." He said. He had similar features as me. That's rare. I have never seen anybody before that had the same hair and eye color, but his hair was spiked up._

"_What are you doing at a buttercup field?" I said._

"_That's what I should be asking you. I'm only here to help keep these flowers safe from the future. There was a rumor that the park is going to use this area as another playground, which is already big enough. They are beautiful… I don't want them to all die at the same time." _

"_Really?" I said, starting to tear up, the flowers are so pretty though._

"_Hmmm… you look like you care about them too. I guess I'll call you Buttercup instead of your real name, ok?"_

"_Sure!" I said. I like that name. It makes me feel good. But then I replied, "Then what do I call you?"_

"_It's ok. You don't have to call me anything. Hey there is an empty field at the other side of the park! Do you want to go? Come on it's just you and me planting one of your favorite flowers Buttercup!"_

_(END)_

That flower was a Buttercup. That boy… I bet he's gone now…

_Flashback:_

"_Bye, bye! Buttercup!" Then he carved something into a tree not so far away from the new field. _

_I still don't know how to read yet. I wish to come back again. All the time for the rest of my life._

"_Well see you in ten years in this exact spot Buttercup, in this exact day. Bye." Then he went home._

That tree… they are still there right?

"Mom, you could do whatever you want to do I'm making sure that this promise is still standing."

"Sure! I'll call Miyako's grandmother and invite Miyako over. Well do you want Momoko to come too?"

"Mom, I think Momoko is busy …" (With sweets…)

"Fine. I'll go shopping ok?"

"Sure." I then ran home to get my skateboard. I then skated to that 2nd buttercup field to check if it's still there. I know that the first one was gone, that really broke my heart. I tried to find that tree that boy had carved. I even forgot his name! Wait did he even tell me his?

Well after a few trees that were here ever since, I finally found it.

Ok…. So that day is tomorrow, but what time? AHHHH! IT HAS TO BE IN THE LATE AFTERNOON. Well, I have to get prepared to finally complete my promise. I wonder how much we both changed.

* * *

><p>(THE NEXT DAY)<p>

"Honey! Miyako is here! Momoko says she'll come a little later, she says that she has a date? " says my mom. But what I don't understand is that Momoko has a date! That's something rare!

"Kaoru…." I heard a sound that seemed faint and creepy. I am really getting crept out. Miyako knows that I'm scared of ghosts.

"KAORU!" she yelled into my ear.

"AHHH!" I screamed in response.

"Awww…Kaoru Matsubara still scared of ghosts?" She said.

"NO! Miyako. Tell me why you're here or your little Octi gets it."

"NOOOO! NOT MY OCTI!" she said in fear.

I wonder how close she is with that stuffed octopus.

"Anyways, I'm here because…your mother told me that you have a **date,** coming up today and I **needed** to take advantage of this opportunity. It's not like of KAORU MATSUBARA GOES ON DATES! So your mom and I went shopping to find you a cute little dress. It will cover your identity of Kaoru, and you will be another girl. He'll go searching for you like from a fairytale like Cinderella~"

What the heck was she thinking? I wouldn't want to be any of these princesses. I know that it's different now, but what if… what if…. That person wouldn't like my actual personality?

"Ok… another fake identity that I didn't really plan this time… *sigh* Miyako… you are a good friend… I should've done this a long time ago."

"Kaoru, I understand." I hugged one of my best friends. Miyako seemed surprised, but she was that sweet.

"Kaoru, you are really getting soft. What happened to you?"

"The Powerpuffs. That's what happened. Now I wish Momoko here to hug her too."

"Don't worry. We'll see her tomorrow. Now, onto the DRESS!"

Well I changed into a green frilly dress, it was just too girly for me to wear. I also wore flats, and Miyako got my Hair straightened and it's like 2 more centimeters longer. SHE EVEN PUT MAKEUP ON ME.

"WAIT!" says Miyako.

"What?" I said.

I turned around, and it seemed like she actually took a picture of me. I blinked at first then she e-mailed it to herself. Why does she have to torture me like this?

Now we go to the accessories and jewelry…

We both went to Miyako's house for some reason… I just don't know what. Why do they make such a big deal that I am meeting up someone that's a BOY? Then I realized what she was doing. She is going to get her own grandmother to teach me manners. DAMN IT. I need to run. She is sweet, but so strict when it comes to rules… and dating...OH GOD. I try to sneak away from Miyako and then I bump into somebody. Great, what luck I have. But then Miyako spotted me.

"Stop running away from this Kaoru. You know I am trying to help." She says.

"Kaoru?" I turned around, and it was Butch. Great. More joy for me. (NOTE THE SARCASM IN MY VOICE.) Then, he cracked up. But he then got all serious.

"Why the sudden change? Is it for something or a _someone?_ If it's for me, I'll be flattered."

"No, you pony-tailed jerk."

"says the girl who is dressed girly when she is an extreme cross-dresser long ago."

"W-who T-told y-y-you that?"

"Oh a fat little piggy named Momoko."

"MOMOKO..." I muttered in anger.

2 hours later!

Well…this is the time that I have to fulfill my promise. I walked away from Miyako's house.

"Good Luck." She said happily. I swear she is going to get Momoko out of nowhere. I walked to the spot from before… _10 years… 10 years ago…_ how stupid am I for waiting and getting ready for this when I just know he isn't going to remember. There were more buttercups than before… it was so beautiful… it made me heart grow pure around them.

* * *

><p>It was sunset, and I gave up… I looked like I was going to die in this dress. I knew that I was too stupid. But Miyako kept texting me to wait. I put my hair in a ponytail; my bangs were different from this morning too. I was depressed and had let them sulk and cover my eyes. I got my jacket in my hands, to cover the dress up when I go home. But I gave up… I looked at the buttercups one last time.<p>

I felt my phone vibrate and it was Miyako.

_Hey! Did he still come yet? (: if not, stay a little more, stay until night time. (;_

_Miyako~_

Like it's that easy to wait for a stupid reason. I'll leave. Night time is coming anyway.

"Yo. You know how to keep promises." I turned around… it was him… he actually came.

"You…" I muttered.

"Wow! I'm surprised that you actually remembered! I'm sorry if I let you down! You look very beautiful. You know you can smile too?"

"No! It's ok! I'm surprised too." I replied. He gave a sweet smile. I smiled back. Well he does seem nice.

" Hey aren't these Buttercups pretty? Luckily they haven't got torn down." He said. Now it was getting dark. _ 10 years went by so quickly hasn't it? _

"Hey. It's getting late. I should go home and rest for school tomorrow. I know that we'll meet again someday."

"I hope so. Excuse me, I never asked you this, but what's your name?"

"Buttercup…." He walked away and then turned around, " My name is Butch. I am one of the rivals of the PPGZ. It's kind of funny that I nick-name you Buttercup and then there's this powerpuff that is one! Well see you later tomorrow…._Kaoru._" He started to walk away chuckling. You've got to be kidding. I HAVE WAITED FOR HIM THIS WHOLE TIME AND I HAVE FFREAKING KNOWN HIM FOR YEARS. I feel lightheaded and felt like I was in a dream.

"Bye Butch…" We just both smiled at each other. Then a second later I added, "YOU BETTERNOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Well I don't need to tell them. They were following us the whole time! And they even knew who I was! They tricked you my sweet Kaoru~"

O_O

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. EVERYONE HERE THAT'S MADE ME GO THROUGH THIS BIG MESS!" I yelled for almost the whole park to hear. Then something grabbed me.

"Not if I'm hugging you tightly! You can't get out~" he said.

"Well you have to let go sometime." Replied.

"We'll see about that. Even if I let you go, you'll go chasing me first and never catch me. ;)"

This event was so different than what I was expecting.


End file.
